Wammy's house Chronicles
by Lazypeon
Summary: I really wanted to write something about Wammy's house. So here it is. My second ever story.


You all know of, of course, the orphanage, where back-ups, for the greatest detective of all mankind L, where produced, Wammy's house. You may be aware that Watari found L, and noticing his unique and powerful mind, took him in, and soon after that Wammy's house began testing ways to produce a new "L", incase the original needed to be replaced. But you may be aware, my friend, that for the past 200 years or so, Wammy's house has been producing geniuses. Leaders, artists, Milatary commander, revolutionists, and anyone else to impact society, all of the best of these came from Wammy's house. Would you like to hear the tale of how Wammy's house was first founded? Then, please, continue. I would tell you who I am, but we live in a dangerous time, and I may lack the time for such pleasantries.

Lets see, I suppose that I should start with the year shouldn't I? Yes, it was about 1794, in England. Wammy was a teacher, he was 54 years old. He taught young royalty, or other important Children. He taught them, basics, addition, writing, sciences, among other things. However he also taught the children how to reach their full potential. By studying them closely and seeing what they excelled at, he taught them how to rule, how to command, and how to think. He instructed them on how to analyze a situation, calmly, and put everything together.

However, he soon realized that, even royalty had there limitations. He began to get bored; most of these children were just normal, average people, he could teach them, make them more, make them better. But he couldn't help but wonder what if he found children that were talented, on their own? Naturally better then normal people? What would his teaching do to these children? If he could make normal people so great, so intelligent, if he found someone with natural ability… there is no end to what they could accomplish.

He decided to run away. He couldn't quit working for the king after all, he would be hung. He would leave his wife, and son, and go find talented people, and train them. Make them people the likes of which this world has never seen. He had more then enough money, and resources, even if he was on the run, he knew people places, and he'd manage.

And so, on that night, October 31, he ran away.

The king, put all his efforts into finding him, he knew that Wammy was needed in England, without him, in a generation or two, His store of genius princes would be out, and they would no longer have the teacher Wammy to train new geniuses, and no one else could do it, Wammy had told no one of his secrets.

Wammy, who now called himself Watari, was having his own troubles. Find people whose natural intelligence surpassed others was no easy task. Though I won't bore you of the Details, he eventually managed to assemble a small group of talented Children. These children we're already at the level of those whom he had finished teaching. With these people, there was no need to go over basics, and waste precious time, he could go straight into developing them so that they could reach their full potential.

Each of them was eight years old. He had no idea what they excelled at. So he got a whole bunch of objects, pens, paper, pencils, building materials, books, among other things. Judging by how they interacted with the objects, he was able to infer where there talents lye.

So he taught each one individually, working on their own talents, finding ways they can improve. Things that help them focus, such as sitting a certain way, eating certain things. No matter what it was, he allowed them to do it, and provided them with what they needed. They all were fantastic successes. 20 years, later, he unleashed his experiments into the world. Watched them interact with society. They never seemed to make many friends, he noticed, but then again, who could make friends with a lesser being? He though. He was 70 now, extremely old for that time; he knew he would not have another chance to experiment. He went back to the King, the king, couldn't kill him, he needed him. Wammy, told him that he would teach his secrets to his son, in exchange that a building may be build, He wanted it to be called Wammy's house, he wanted permission to do whatever he wanted with it. He was given it.

He taught he son, and more importantly told his son what he had done. He told his son to continue his work, and raise the kids in Wammy's house. He also told his son, that whenever in Wammy's house, he and all of his descents were to be called Watari. His son agreed of course, he to saw the use of people like this in society.

I am afraid I am getting tired, I will continue this tale later, but first I feel I owe you an explanation. The first people, to be raised to replace "L" went insane. You may be curious as to why they did and not these first children? There are two reasons for this. The first is that the first children, the ones mentioned in this story, were not under any preasure, in fact, by comparison to the one's training to replace "L", their training was light. The other reason is, that with the passing from father to son, the method became different; trusting something that important to memory alone was a great mistake for Wammy.

I shall return, to tell tales of some of the earlier children raised in Wammy's house. But for now, farewell.


End file.
